


Versus [JK]

by syootingstar



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Horror, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syootingstar/pseuds/syootingstar
Summary: "Is it that obvious?""You have that word 'VAMPIRE' written on your forehead."========================================A story about battle between human, vampires, and half-bloods.In which a girl named Alexa was hunting for her mother's murderer, who was a vampire. He turned out to be someone she never expected. The problem is, she doesn't even know who her mother was. It was gotten more complicated when her schoolmate Jason, as known as the school's ice prince because of his cold personality, seemed to jumped in to the case. Will Alexa know the truth? Will she be able to cope it?========================================Vampire!AU for BTS Jungkook.Violence scene in some part of the story.





	Versus [JK]

"You can punch me better than that, Alexa."

A drip of sweat running down her temple, indicating anger and tiredness that radiated through her body. But the fuel to the fire that burned her heart was only due to one thing. Revenge.

BAM!

Alexa had reached her limit, she was breatheless, but the one who called her didn't even move a single muscle.

"Come on. Do you hate me enough?"

The girl could only exhale in frustration. She got up and walked away slowly.

"I'm tired of this method acting. Let's sum this up, Master."

The mentioned man laughed his old voice out. He chased after the girl to pat on her back.

"Great job today. You should bathe in hot water so--"

"So my wounds wouldn't develop infections. I got it."

The so called Master could only pat her back again with weak smile plastered on his face. He caused the wounds on her body.

"You're stronger than yesterday, Alexa. You're stronger than a week ago. You keep getting stronger. Even though you get beaten up everyday, it keeps you feel alive."

Alexa let out a dry laugh. As if she couldn't feel alive anymore. Especially after everything her Master told her.

She said goodbye to her Master, entered her own dojo and got herself in the bathroom. As the hot water showered down her bruise-filled body, her memory snapped back to where she can remember.

Ten years ago, she was adopted from orphanage by an old man. A man who turned out getting her trained like this everyday, that was her Master. She remembered that time when she waved her maid goodbye, while being carried by her Master. Her maid was like a mother to Alexa, a figure she never feels in life.

Her maid told her that she was found crying beside her mother's dead body. Nobody knows what was the cause of her death or her murderer but all they know was, the body was drained.

Alexa couldn't seem to figure it out or even imagine it. She was too lost when it comes to her past. But she never regretted being adopted by her Master.

He always wanted her to be strong, especially because he knew eveything about her past. Alexa had ever told Master about finding her mother's murderer, and that had motivated Master to train her more. He said Alexa will never find the murderer if she couldn't even throw a single punch.

And that lit a fire inside her heart. She had to find him.


End file.
